In current long term evolution (LTE) wireless networks, the network is designed so that once the radio access bearer (RAB) is established by the LTE core network (i.e., packet data network gateway), an e-Node B in the LTE Radio Access Network will monitor the activities happening between a wireless transmit/receive unit and the eNode B. The eNode B will determine whether to assign a radio resource (e.g., resource block). If there is activity on the RAB within a period of time, the eNode B will keep the RAB in “active” state, i.e., continue to assign radio resources. If there is no longer activity on the RAB for a period of time, the eNode B will change the RAB to an “idle” state, i.e., discontinue the assignment of radio resources. As a result, the eNode B determines whether to assign or release the Resource Block simply based on whether there is any activity between the WTRU and eNode B.
Current LTE networks are configured to increase the uplink and downlink bandwidth (raw speed) for content delivery. Group applications and content may be placed into a static quality of service (QoS) category assigned to a particular application content.
In current LTE and UMTS networks, Ethernet (e.g., Ethernet virtual local area networks) backhaul traffic from cell sites (i.e., Node B for UMTS; and eNode Bs for LTE) to the mobile telephone switching office (MTSO). Legacy networks make use of cell sites to host radio access network (RAN) equipment (including Node B). A Node B collects RF data signal from mobile devices and converts to baseband signals and then delivers RF data to the MTSO. 3GPP standards stipulate Ethernet as the method to transport backhaul traffic from a cell site to MSTO. Operators continue to use the existing legacy cell sites to host additional LTE RAN (i.e., EUTRAN) equipment including eNode Bs. Existing legacy cell sites allow 3G traffic from Node B and the LTE traffic from e Node B to be backhauled from the cell sites to the MTSO.